


[VID] Don't Stop Me Now

by JetpackMonkey



Category: Frankenstein (Hammer)
Genre: Brain in a jar, Fanvids, Horror, Mad Science, Mad Scientists, Surgery, Video, Vividcon, hammer horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-15
Updated: 2009-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetpackMonkey/pseuds/JetpackMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing that Victor Frankenstein loves more than electrical gizmos, surgical equipment, and brains brains brains!</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Don't Stop Me Now

**Length:** 3:32  
 **Song:** Queen - Don't Stop Me Now

**Author's Note:**

> Premiered at the Vividcon Premieres show in 2009.


End file.
